


"Well Hello!"

by PhoenixReed



Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Mighty Nein as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: While staying in a town, Caleb finds a kitten and tries to find it a forever home.
Series: Caleb Deserves Nice Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131149
Kudos: 44





	"Well Hello!"

"Caleb," Veth hummed flipping a page in her book, "Don't stay out too late, you need your rest."

Caleb smiled as he opened the inn door, "Ja, ok."

Caleb quickly waved and walked outside, the sun shining its warmth over the town.

He had a few things he wanted to get done, mainly buying a new pair of boots, his got ruined after their latest battle.

He summoned Frumpkin with a smile, "Stretch your legs, mein Liebling."

Frumpkin purred happily and walked beside him as they headed down the sidewalk. Purring in response when Caleb spoke aloud.

"I'm not sure where-" Caleb stopped as he felt something hit his foot, looking to find the culprit.

A small black kitten was pressing itself against his boot, shaking.

"Well hello!" He said with a smile, kneeling to pick it up.

It shook in his hands, eyes scanning him for danger. Frumpkin quickly jumped up to look at the kitten, unable to stop staring at it.

"Are you lost?" Caleb hummed, scratching his head. Smile widening as it purred.

"No home?" Caleb stood, holding it in his palms gently.

Caleb looked around, he couldn't keep it because it'd be in too much danger, but it was adorable...

* * *

Veth smiled at her book as Yasha did pushups, Beau sitting on her back as a weight. Jester was drawing while Caduceus told Fjord about a recipe he was planning to make.

Caleb quietly opened the door, slowly walking in and shutting it carefully.

Veth raised her head to look at him, curious why he was walking so strange with his arm at his chest.

"Caleb, are you alright?" She asked aloud, gaining the attention of the others.

"What's wrong?" Jester and Caduceus said in unison.

Beau jumped off Yasha's back, "Who did it?"

Fjord stood as well, "Give us names."

Yasha had her sword in hand, "I'll kill them."

Caleb blinked at all of them, smile slowly covering his usually neutral face, he walked towards them slowly and carefully.

"Say something." Veth urged, meeting him halfway.

He softly dropped to his knees and directed her attention to his chest, where the kitten was soundly sleeping on his arm.

She stared for a moment, taking a deep breath of relief that her boy wasn't hurt. "He's ok." She whispered, motioning for the group to come look.

They all gathered around to look at the little kitten, each one 'oohing' and 'awing' at it.

Caleb's smile turned to a frown, he raised his head to look at Veth. "I can't keep it."

"Why not?" Jester quietly drawled out.

"Adventuring is too dangerous for a kitten Jester," Beau explained.

"I can't leave him alone," Caleb continued, eyes returning to the sleeping kitten in his arms.

"He's so small," Yasha muttered.

Caduceus nodded, "He is tiny."

"You could call him-" Jester began.

"Don't!" Fjord urged quietly, "If you name it, you'll get too attached to it."  
  


She frowned, "Okay."

"Why don't you give him to a local?" Veth commented.

Caleb stared for a moment and nodded.

"He will be safer here than with me." He stood and walked towards the door.

"Be home soon, I'm making dinner!" Caduceus called happily.

* * *

Caleb had been walking for 30 minutes through town, not seeing anyone he'd want to leave the kitten with.

"I don't know Frumpkin, none of them seem like cat people."

Frumpkin meowed, eyes searching for the perfect someone. That's when Caleb saw it, a little boy sitting all alone on the sidewalk. He walked over and sat beside him, casually keeping the kitten hidden in his arms.

"Hello." Caleb greeted quietly.

The boy sniffled and sat up a little, "hi..."

"I'm Caleb." He greeted.

The boy wiped his eyes, "I'm Thomas."

"I have to go on an adventure," Caleb said with a smile, facing the boy.

The boy's eyes lit up with excitement, "A real adventure?"

Caleb could see the wonder in his eyes, "Yes, a real adventure, can you do me a favor?"

The boy eagerly nodded.

Caleb revealed the kitten in his arms who excitedly meowed at the boy, "Can you take care of him?"

The boy stared in shock, eyes watering as he nodded. He carefully took the kitten and held it gently in his hands.

"Thank you!" He sniffled out, looking at the kitten.

"Take good care of him," Caleb said with a smile, standing and walking away.

"I'll call you Caleb!" Caleb heard the boy say as he walked away, he could feel his eyes watering. He took a deep breath and kept walking, if he looked back he wouldn't be able to keep going forward. Frumpkin meowed at him, "Ja, I'm fine." He whispered, continuing to take deep breaths. He felt a soft smile sneak onto his face, his heart was full of pure joy which was something he didn't think he'd feel for a long time.


End file.
